Fade Out
|Season = 5 |Antagonist = Ares |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year 4 |Production # = V0723 |Filming Dates = 22 February to 2 March 1999 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Gene O'Neill & Noreen Tobin |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Mark Beesley |Order in Series = 101 of 111 |Order in Season = 20 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 241 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Once Upon a Future King" |Next Episode in Series = "My Best Girl's Wedding" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Takes One to Know One" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Endgame" |title cap image = }} A scheme by Ares, Discord and Ares' new lackey Deimos has cursed a whole village into starting to fade out of existence. When Hercules breaks the stone that has caused the curse, it is him that starts to fade away. Summary SUMMARY Disclaimer : No Gods or other deities were killed during the production of this motion picture. They just faded away. Background Information * Deimos is said to be Strife's cousin. Ares notes the similar appearance of the two – a nod to Joel Tobeck playing both roles. * While arguing with Discord, Iolaus II references his brief time with Nautica in "Love on the Rocks". * Discord states that she is Ares' second-in-command – a position she sought in "Porkules" following Strife's death. * Deimos mentions Strife being dead, which happened in "Armageddon Now". * Ares turns invisible in this episode, and is seemingly disappeared for good but returns in "Revelations", being visible again without explanation. * On the DVD commentary by Kevin Sorbo, Kevin talks about how Hercules never kills Henchmen like Xena does, he explains that Hercules only ever knocks them out cold, but later in this episode, Hercules rolls a giant rock over two men killing them both, it may be also noted that Hercules asks the men if they want the rock pushed on them, in which both men in fear for their lives say no, but Hercules kills them anyway. Memorable Quotations "Before we met, you saw yourself as a jester, so that's what you were. I saw you as a hero who didn't know it yet. Once you saw yourself that way, too; well, that's what you became. We are who we perceive ourselves to be." :–'Hercules' to Iolaus II "Make no mistake, my friends, death is the real issue here." "Nobody has to die." "You may not fear death, half-god, but we do!" :–'Old Man' and Hercules "Nice try, Deimos." to normal "How'd ya know?" "Your annoying laugh." starts laughing "That wasn't a compliment!" :–'Hercules' and Deimos "The secret to understanding women is to realize that they don't actually need men. Now if they ever figure this out it will be a sad day indeed, so we must never let them use tools, take out the garbage, or open their own doors." :–'Ares to Deimos' "They, uh, look enough alike, don't you think?" "Do not. I'm taller, and he's dead." :–'Ares' and Deimos in regards to Strife : Links and References Guest Stars * Michael Hurst as Iolaus II * Meighan Desmond as Discord * Joel Tobeck as Deimos * Kevin Smith as Ares Other Cast * Andrew Binns as Marcus * Gabriel Prendergast as Old Man * Charmaine Guest as Leche * Michelle Leuthart as Ria * Ben Brown as Villager * Lionel Wickliffe as Teenager References Strife Season Navigation de:Wenn das Lied des Helden verklingt Category:HTLJ Season 5 episodes